forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Taegan Nightwind
| languages = | basicrefs = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Taegan Nightwind was an avariel of the 14 century DR. Abilities Taegan was a warrior, and more specifically a duelist and bladesinger, relying on his lightning reflexes, fencing skills, and arcane abilities rather than brute strength to win a fight. Personality He regarded members of his subrace as little more than uncivilized, though peaceful, nomads and he did not take pride in talking about them, or even the elven race in general (although there were signs that this could begin to change). History He left his tribe when he was young in order to seek a more adventurous life than the one offered to him if he stayed with his fellow avariel. Taegan became a resident of Lyrabar, the capital of the kingdom of Impiltur, where he ran his own fencing academy. In the , he got caught up in a conspiracy by the Cult of the Dragon (led by the lich Sammaster) to induce permanent madness in all dragons in Faerûn, and his academy was burnt in a show of retribution by Sammaster's agents. In the midst of all that, he left Impiltur in the company of a group of dragon hunters he had met only a short time before and three dragons: Karasendrieth, a female song dragon; Chatulio, a copper dragon; and Jivex, a mischievous faerie dragon. The members of the group were Dorn Greybrook, a half-golem fighter and ranger; Raryn Snowstealer, an arctic dwarf ranger, Pavel Shemov, a human cleric of Lathander; and Will Turnstone, a halfling scout. He ended up in Thentia, where he worked with the wizards of the city towards discovering a traitor under Sammaster's orders among them. It turned out that Sammaster had probably arranged for the murder of one of the circle's members, Phourkyn One-Eye, and compelled a sunwyrm to take his place under the veil of illusion magic. In the meantime, his companions were scattered. Some of them fought to repel a dragon attack against the Monastery of the Yellow Rose, while others fought in Damara alongside King Gareth Dragonsbane against orcs and goblinoids from Vaasa who had crossed the Bloodstone Pass and invaded Damara. Both ventures were successful, and the group in the monastery discovered secret lore that enabled them to temporarily cure the permanent rage that Sammaster had instilled in the mind of the dragons. After the Rage of Dragons, Taegan expressed interest in finding his lost tribe and reuniting with them. The faerie dragon Jivex accompanied him. Appendix Appearances * The Year of Rogue Dragons ** The Rage ** The Rite ** The Ruin References Category:Avariel Category:Males Category:Bladesingers Category:Duelists Category:Worshipers of Sune Category:Inhabitants of Lyrabar Category:Inhabitants of Impiltur Category:Inhabitants of Northeast Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants